Logic
by Drawing On Converse
Summary: He told her that by giving him information, she was preventing bloodshed. His forces could use cunning rather than brute strength to achieve their goals. It made sense, didn't it? It was all so logical. Until the day it wasn't.


It didn't seem like becoming a traitor.

Wouldn't she have felt guilty, maybe even evil? But no, it just seemed like helping a friend.

Luke wouldn't be at camp for a while; he needed to hear what was happening there. He gave her a pretty little bracelet to help keep in touch. She didn't know what the scythe meant, or that it even was a scythe, until later on. She was accustomed to presents from boys, and this was just a cute charm bracelet with a twist. Logic.

When she found out he tried to kill Percy, she confronted him. She liked that kid; he seemed sweet and had some spunk. Luke explained why he really needed to know what was happening in camp. She understood his reasons. The gods never acknowledged or rewarded them. People stereotyped her as an airhead because of her mother, if someone you never met could earn that title. Kronos would give them a chance to start over, make the world a better place. Logic.

Plus, Luke was hot.

She felt useful for once. At camp, demigods went to Athena's offspring or Ares' children for battle strategies. Apollo campers could help you out with your archery, and Hermes descendants could steal things for you (or exact revenge on your enemies). What were Aphrodite's children used for? It seemed like their job was to stand there and look pretty, occasionally help someone else look pretty. Not that she minded helping out a fashion disaster every once in a while, but still. Luke depended on her for more than makeup or hair tips. She mattered to him, was important. And doesn't everyone just want to feel needed?

He told her that by giving him information, she was preventing bloodshed. His forces could use cunning rather than brute force to achieve their goals. It made sense, didn't it? Logic.

But after the Battle of the Labyrinth, she wasn't so sure. She and Lee had shown up at camp about the same time, ad been claimed within a week of each other. He was so optimistic, could cheer anyone up. It seemed wrong that Lee, who was so full of light, could meet such a dark end. And then there was Castor. He was a tad more sarcastic and brooding, but an excellent kisser (she was entitled to be shallow once in a while, wasn't she?). Looking at Pollux's face, she thought tat half of him had died. And maybe that was true. But what were a few deaths compared to thousands of lives tat would be saved because of her information? For the first time, se was starting to doubt her logic.

Then came Christmas. Charlie was the best present in the world. Sure, she had 'been' with other boys, but she hardly ever had an actual crush on someone. Most of the time it was just sexual attraction. Come to think of it, her last crush was Luke. But e was hardly ever around, hardly ever used the charm to communicate anymore. Most of the battles were just independent monsters finding demigods. But back to Charlie. The more time she spent with him, the harder she fell. Until one day, April 16th to be exact, she realized she was in love. She told him that night as they strolled through the strawberry fields hand in hand. Then they sat and looked at the stars until_ way_ past curfew. Of course, her siblings were more than willing to cover for her. It was a perfect night. And then her scythe charm vibrated. Damn her logic.

Charlie was amazing. He was the most loyal, caring, genuine, _perfect _person she ever met. And she hated lying to him. He would never do this to her, if the situations were reversed. Scratch that. He never would have agreed to be a spy in the first place. Charlie would be so disappointed if he ever found out. Not mad, disappointed. He would give her this _look_, with those wonderful brown eyes, and her heart would break. That pain she knew would manifest prevented her from confessing form him. She didn't see why she ever thought blue eyes were better than brown in the first place, anyway. Well, hindsight is twenty-twenty. Who said that? Probably a logical person.

Then Luke asks for the ultimate act of betrayal. He needs the facts on Percy and Charlie's planned assault of the _Princess Andromeda_. Most of the time, finer details were kept from the 'fragile daughter of Aphrodite'. So all she could give him were rumors. It made her feel slightly less horrible. But this mission, this mission was big enough for even her to know the plan. She tried to protest, but Luke would reveal her as a traitor if she didn't give him what he wanted. And she knew no amount of apologies or regret would save her from being kicked out of camp, away from Charlie. This was a war, after all. So she told Luke what he needed to know. Besides, he promised not to harm Charlie. Maybe he could even be converted to serve Kronos! But in her heart of hearts, she knew Charlie would never do that. He had too much logic.

When she hears Charlie died, everything she ever did and all the things she failed to do came crashing down on her, burying her alive. She lets out a pitiful, heart broken wail, because she murdered Charlie, the most important thing in her life, and without him, she might as well be dead. She volunteers to find Clarisse because tat way, she won't have information to give to Luke. As she taking her last breath, and she looks at all her friends' faces, she sees forgiveness there. She's shocked. But maybe she should have known that they were never going to turn her away. Her only excuse: She's a daughter of Aphrodite. They aren't known for being smart or honorable, only for being beautiful and shallow. As hard as she tried to break the stereotype, she failed. She ended up fitting right into the little box made for her.

She was Silena Beauregard, and she didn't have an ounce of logic.


End file.
